


Turn On the Lights

by floatingF



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingF/pseuds/floatingF
Summary: In which, Credence has his spirit animal inside of his hat - a turtle who likes to nestle upon his bang and also look down the earth from top of his head. He's Obscurus is like a tempermantle snake who coils around his heart and defends it fiercely.And oh, what that said about the little scorpions pinned upon the our favourite man's shirt collar?





	Turn On the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed, English is not my first language.
> 
> In this AU only magical beings (of human forms) have daemons. Muggles' not.
> 
> Pre-slash.

The sun rises and and its lukewarm sunlight graces the whole city. It reaches evenly to the small dirty porch of the house. Mery Lu, also a being who strictly stick to her daily routine, walks out of her house and stepping into the city. Like obedient planets, three of children follows behind her.

Their little march attracts people's attention. You can look at the sky and catch the galaxy that however it may million light years away from you. Some people gives them a brief glance and discovers nothing and walks away. Some people sneers and disdains them. Some people stops in their ways and looks at the poor young things with a pity in their eyes. All of them did nothing to stop their tracks.

Mery Lu walks widely and hurriedly Like someone's chasing after them. The children have to move even more fast and they're all almost looks frantic. Meanwhile, Chastity keep trying to appear like she's dressed in her elegance well and Modesty consistently watching over her step not to walk over dirty rubbish or broken blocks. Credence keep falls behind their tails and fidgets even when he's in walking.

Chastity throws a scolding glance at him and Credence did heads down to his coat collar like trying to hide his whole face in it, his step gained more speed. Satisfied, Chastity concentrates on Mery Lu's back again and matching with her pace perfectly.

Credence whispers, "It's because of you." he's voice small but clearer than his steps. "Stop talking. You dragging my feet. The most slowest person amongst us is you, not me."

"Oh, yeah? And who's fault is that they gotten a turtle as their soul represents?" The Obscurus drops remarks cleverly from inside of Credence's chest.

"Both of you, stop talking!" The turtle hushes from Credence's hat, even he's the one who started talking. Because he never wastes a chance to chiding both of them. Circumstances was never been a matter.

Credence and the Obscurus both rolls their eyes but shut their mouths and snickers inwardly at the turtle's obvious satisfaction.

Their little march, unnoticed by everyone's eyes. A flickering star that would slides into the dark pit of the sky without gravity. And two of satellites that parted from the star, adds their small lights to the uinverse. Their revolution is ongoing since forever. They are unseperatable and their tracks never been stopped.

After of more walking, Credence opens his mouth to talk again. Because even he did blames Patrick for being a hinder, that was just a sake of itself. He just loves to bickering with his friends. And also if they leave an impression for a long that Patrick win this round, that will be trouble. Patrick just has to be tackled around frequently, otherwise he would never came down from top of his head.

But at the time they arrived at the small agora in front of the bank. Credence shuts his mouths, bites his lips, adjusts his hat and strokes his chest pocket.

Mery Lu starts her usual speech of warning to the society about the witches' presense and Chastity stands behind her as her faithful supporter, Modesty endures mutely like when she did bears her punishment. Credence stands there and throws wavoring glance at people while avoiding their eyes. 

He's nervous. He's scared. 

Her curse like words all aimed at his kind in front of these people. He knows that nobody has any idea of what he is. But people throws indifferent glances at him that weighs like stones, it feels like public trial. At the end of her speech, he feels like he'll get judged sentence. He feels vulunerble and there's this static feeling from his heart that he get whenever he got frightened. Stardust twitches.

Then Patrick says in his usual calmness, "You know, if they have known that you are an actual wizard who can brings out the turtle from his hat..." He says the exact same thing that Credence was thinking yet, he said completely different thing.

"I think they'd not much that surprised. I mean, even if they were not filty nomagies so they could see you, they'd just disappointed because you're not fluffy little flurry thing." Stardust says, sucessfully insulting at Patick and the crowd both. It's in his natural gift.

"You need to improve your vocabulary, Dust. I taught you better." the small turtle tsks. "And I think I can hear what their exact opinion is from here. You too, Credence, right?" Patrick involves Credence who freaks out little there.

"What? What they're saying?" Credence mumbles in slight panic and trying to see if there's really people who talking about his little turtle friend.

"They saying...If I would end this black smoke's rubbish rant, they'll give me this bank's ceiling as my new mail." Patrick says as a matter of fact and a few moments there's no react from rest of them. Then Stardust started. "What about me giving the reason of you needing new mail? you wrinkled little greenie shit!"

 

Credence has to pays whole attention to his head and heart he forgets that he stands alone in the crowd.


End file.
